Her Knight, His Princess
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: Farore is feeling lovesick for her own knight in shining armor, but she doesn't know if he loves her in return. To celebrate her anniversary of saving Termina, her sisters plan a masquerade ball to honor the masks that she and Link collected. But on the night before the three day masquerade ball was going to take place, the Fierce Deity wants to play a game with her.
1. The game

Her Knight, His Princess (Farore x Fierce Deity)

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Legend of Zelda. I only own the story.

Full Summary: Farore is feeling lovesick for her own knight in shining armor, but she doesn't know if he loves her in return. To celebrate her anniversary of saving Termina, her sisters plan a masquerade ball to honor the masks that she and Link collected. But on the night before the three day masquerade ball was going to take place, the Fierce Deity wants to play a game with Hyrule's Goddess of Courage. This story will be a three-shot to go along with the three days in the game.

XXXXXX

Chapter 1- The game

Farore did not like many boys. She doesn't hold anything against them on many things but they were nothing compared to her chosen hero Link who is kind, benevolent and loyal to his country, and she wishes that more people would be like him. She would always pine for him and loves to watch her hero make yet another successful journey to save his kingdom of Hyrule. She also didn't like how some of the boy deities of Hyrule would boast about her being their trophy girlfriend, whether in a teasing gesture or not. She knew that Dekru, the minor deity of the Deku Scrubs and the Kokiri, was patient and cautious when he hangs out with her much like how he protects his Kokiri children as the Deku Tree. Some of the deities thought that they could be together as girlfriend and boyfriend, but Farore wasn't interested and Dekru was fine with that arrangement. Volgo, the deity of the Gorons, wasn't a good choice for her to have a love life with since he had eyes only for her older sister Din. He is a hothead when he throws his temper tantrums and he easily boasts about how he can get the girls better than the other boys put together. Jabun, the deity of the Zora's, was more of a strong silent type of god in Hyrule and even though Farore would have liked to have a relationship with him, he was clearly interested with having the water as his own company. He said that girls talk to much when he is trying to play by himself. She does suspect however that he is trying to impress Nayru with all of the work he is doing to keep his waters clean for her to swim in.

So for a long time, Farore thought that there would never be someone for her who would be her equal in courage and in treating her like she was his own princess. She sometimes dreamed of having her own hero sweep her off of her feet, much like how her youngest sister Hylia did with her chosen hero until she decided to become a mortal to live with him. She was perfectly fine with pining for her hero Link from afar.

But there was once a time she was swayed from watching and dreaming about her chosen hero to look somewhere else. A time in which she found someone more... cunning, determined, and fierce. That person was none other than the Fierce Deity, the god of war, death and of the moon in Termina.

Their meeting happened when she followed her chosen hero to Termina to help guide him in his time of need. That was when she discovered that the Four Giants were trapped in a curse from the demon Majora, who wanted to usurp the powers of death and destruction from the Fierce Deity to destroy the land. After when Link managed to destroy Majora for good with the help of the Fierce Deity mask, the soul of the Fierce Deity broke free of his chains that were placed on him by his nemesis. She had heard from the Four Giants that Majora grew jealous of the Fierce Deity and his duty to guard the land with his life, so he tried to seal him away in the mask and try to destroy him and her hero by killing two birds with one stone. After when she and her hero left the world of Termina, she didn't think that she would get a chance to see him again. He left shortly after Link destroyed Majora with his help and vanished without a trace. It is presumed that the Fierce Deity was working on rebuilding his domain and cleaning up the mess that Majora created. She shouldn't be bothered with it, but it stuck to her like a wood tick on her skin. He could have given her a thank you for helping him get out of the mess he was in. She shook her head at the memory, determined to try to be patient until he would come to tell her personally of his gratitude. But as the years passed and Link has fully grown into adulthood, she didn't think that she would get to see the Fierce Deity again.

It was that way until one night.

It all began before her anniversary of her journey to Termina to guide the hero as he went through his trials in battling against Majora's masked henchmen. "Okay, Din, this better be a good performance." Farore said, a little tired from all of the excitement she was getting from hanging out with her dearest sisters in arms. She watched as her beautiful older sisters busied themselves with making the anniversary perfect for her. It was Din's idea to host a Masquerade Ball to cheer up her sister. Din with her luscious red locks of hair that seem to be on fire whenever she danced and Nayru's gorgeous flowing hair reminded Farore of the water where Nayru was created from upon her birth. Farore thought that her two sisters were the most beautiful out of the other goddesses with the way that they blend in and adapt to their elements of water and fire. But for her, she found herself to be overshadowed by them because most people would rather pay attention to them and not include her.

Some of the Hylians believed that Farore shouldn't have been a goddess at all since she commanded something that is not needed like power and wisdom, but whenever Din and Nayru heard something like that happen, they struck down anyone who would dare insult their sister. Din and Nayru often tell her that she should be proud of her gift of courage and not mind those who dare insist that she should vanish from the land.

"Don't you worry about a thing little sister, it is going to be good." Din states as she practices her dancing poses from balancing on her toes to twirling in a circle with her one leg stretched out. Her eldest sister enjoys doing some dance moves while her younger sister Nayru uses her singing voice for the occasion on any particular event that is forever bound in the history of Hyrule. At one point while they watched the destruction of the flood in Hyrule in one timeline, Nayru sang a lamentation song for the loss of their beloved kingdom they watched over as they allowed their people to escape to higher ground on the islands. Another event was for when Din discovered that her piece of the Triforce was stolen by Ganondorf, to which she made a dancing ritual to forever curse Ganon into having trouble with controlling his newfound item. Din and Nayru also dedicated the event where Hylia died in the fight against Demise and got reborn as a mortal by playing the "Goddess Ballad" music on the harp and drums while Farore played the flute to their beloved sister. "And I think that it will cheer you up a bit. You look like you are a lost puppy looking for love where there is none. C'mon, Farore! You need to dance with me!"

"I don't do well in dancing as you do." Farore told her sister, trying her best to sneak out on dancing and singing with her sisters. She personally thought to herself that no matter how well she dances or sings that she will always be in her sisters shadows. Din was breathtaking on her dance moves and Nayru has a really beautiful voice that can make even the male deities who want to stay silent in the Sacred Realm to sing along with her. She didn't mind being secretly hidden away from prying eyes, in fact she loved to keep her secrets to herself.

Din wasn't buying into Farore's apprehension and tsked her sister by wagging her finger at her. "You just want to get out of it early so that you don't embarrass yourself on your special event. Come on, Farore! Don't tell me you are losing your courage already. You are never afraid to show what you can do."

"I think she feels a bit homesick over missing someone from her journey." Nayru states this as she gets her head out of her books on planning the anniversary and headed over to her sisters. Out of the three of them, Nayru is the wisest among the goddesses of Hyrule while Din is the most powerful and stronger sibling and Farore is the braver one who uses actions better than words can describe.

Farore glanced down to the water in the pond as she studies her physical appearance. Her deep emerald eyes hold some mixtures of both light and dark green colors, they are to symbolize her bond with the earth and the forest where she was created from. Even some of her short, thick green hair holds some of the leaves as if she were once a tree herself. Her fair skin, soft as a flowers petal. Her strapless green tunic dress reach only to her kneecaps and her gold bracelets, like the purple ones that Hylia once wore when she was alive, adorned her wrists and her ankles. Her feet remain bare and she prefers for them to be that way so that she can touch the earth and restore the life in the land whenever it was spoiled and destroyed.

She nipped her lip in embarrassment over Nayru figuring out her secret. "It is nothing for you girls to worry about. I have already made my peace with the fact that I won't be able to see him again. He has probably forgotten about me a long time ago now, now that he is back to where he is supposed to be in Termina." It was a lie she was trying to tell herself with each passing moment to try to not go back over to the moon and see if he is alright. He probably doesn't want her attention. If she did, he would have done a lot worse than Majora in making his point clear that he doesn't like having unwanted company whenever someone tries to sneak in his territory.

"Now that you mention it, I did have a chat with the Giants in Termina a while ago and I heard that they were working him hard to right the wrongs that Majora did to their land." Din wrinkled her nose and rubbed her hair for a bit.

"But don't forget that it is for the good of everyone that the Fierce Deity would have to stay away from anyone who could spark his anger." Nayru states this as she opens her book and studies on how to go through the situation without getting into any trouble. "You do remember how easily Volgo offended him when he caught Fierce Deity in a bad mood? His outburst scared Volgo so much that he fled to the deepest depths of the volcano to keep away from him like he is a deadly snake waiting to bite his victim the moment someone gets too close. Even Jabun thinks that the Fierce Deity is someone you don't want to mess with in a battle."

"Yeah, if you thought catching him in a bad mood was bad enough, think again." Din agreed. "Remember the time when the war with Demise and Hylia was finished and over with..." Farore ignored the rest of what Din had to say about what the Fierce Deity did when she thought that she was the most powerful deity in the Sacred Realm until he made it look like it was child's play. She didn't want to hear her sisters talk about how deeply afraid they were of even getting close to him. Ignoring the rest of their conversation was more easier than picking a fight with her sisters, Farore knew that she would not be able to get her sisters to change their minds about him.

But she was glad that she doesn't have that fear to bring her to her knees.

Leaving her sisters to their chattering about getting the anniversary party ready, Farore disappeared from her sisters line of sight.

XXXXX

Farore left the Sacred Realm to hide behind the comforts of her favorite place in the whole wide world of Hyrule; the Sacred Forest Meadow. She usually hides in that place for when she wants to be alone with her thoughts while her sisters Din and Nayru love to go to their hiding spots in Lake Hylia or on Death Mountain respectfully. Farore loves to listen to the quiet chirps of the crickets as the wind gently blows on the flowers in the meadow. It was nighttime and she knew that everyone in the forest would be asleep except for her. She looks up for a moment to see the full moon shining down on her.

She sighs, hopelessly wondering if he was watching her or not. He probably is way too busy over cleaning up Majora's mess to set his sights on her.

She walks over to the little tree stump where Saria usually goes to when she plays her tunes for the forest spirits, treading cautiously on the grass with her bare feet. She sometimes likes to sit there when no one was around in the Sacred Forest Meadow, it is where she could play with her flute and let its music echo in the forest. She was just about ready to lean toward the tree stump to sit down-until she stopped when the sound of a sword was drawn and the edge of it came in front of her chest to keep her from going anywhere. Before she could fight back, someone clasped his arm around her waist, keeping her arms to her sides as the person pulled her to him in a fierce grip. Farore didn't feel frightened one bit, especially since she is the Goddess of Courage where she can't feel fear in her heart. But for now she felt uncertain of what was going to happen to her, and from what she can tell, this person doesn't want to hurt her like how Demise or Majora wanted to hurt her. His grip, while strong and muscular, felt gentle to her instead of the other way around.

She didn't turn to face him, instead she calmly responded. "Oni. Its been a while since I last saw you."

He snickered behind her. She could probably guess that he was just trying to scare her. "You haven't forgotten me at all, little blossom. Been fantasizing about me have you?" She shivered over his cold breath on her neck. Sometimes it irked her how he always plays his tricks with her, but she figured that she would rather deal with him instead of Majora's trickery any day. Majora claimed that the Fierce Deity was more evil than him, but Farore could tell that he was lying to save his own skin so that he would continue to wreck havoc on Termina. Fierce Deity more evil than Majora? Not so much. However, he was more powerful than Majora. The Fierce Deity usually is modest about how much dark magic he uses to fight against his enemies and he doesn't go around and abuse it like how Majora did with his own. He also knows when to act serious and when to loosen up a bit.

"Oh really," She pretended to not know what he is talking about as she gently struggled in his grip. "What made you guess that?"

"You've been staying out at night for a while. You usually went out in the daylight before you met me." Oni said as he raises the sharp end of his double helix sword to touch her right cheek and uses it to turn her face toward his. She didn't flinch when the sword was pressing into her skin.

Her deep emerald eyes met his crimson ones. Back when he was cursed inside of the mask, his eyes were only white with no pupils, but after when he escaped his imprisonment he is free to have those eyes back whenever he wanted since it made him look more terrifying, but in reality they were red as the marks on his cheeks. His hair shines like the moon he had came from and the blue mark on his forehead was shaped to be a diamond split in half. He still had his armor on from the last time she saw him and she very much preferred for him to stick to that look. She can't imagine what he is like without it. She wouldn't dare.

"I thought I made it clear that you shouldn't be trying to give me a fright." Farore said as she managed to break free from his grip, either that or he decided to let her go so that he could play with her. She unsheathed her own sword from the tree stump. "It seems like you always want to play games with me. I, personally, am not in the mood for it now. State your business, Oni! What made you come to see me of all people?"

He shrugged, playfully while giving her his devilish smirk. His smile would normally make mortal men fall on their knees and flee for their lives when they see the mischievous glint in his eyes, but it didn't frighten Farore one bit. "I've been longing for your company little blossom so I decided that if you won't come to me, I shall come to you. That is, if you still think you can outwit me in a game. How about it for old times sake?" As he said this, he outstretched his hand to her and made a gesture with his pointer finger telling her to come closer to him. She was tempted to do just that, but why give him the easiest route when he should fight to get to her like how she did to free him in Termina.

Farore tried to resist the urge to blush and complied to his demand while standing her ground. "We are not going to be playing good guys versus bad guys right?"

He laughed out loud over that suggestion. "What do you think I am? Majora? Only he would think of something as foolish as that! He didn't even stand a chance in his own game and he got blown up over it." Farore understood his meaning behind how Oni easily dealt with his opponent like he was nothing but a bug that tried to save itself from being squished. "And I am not in the mood for any hide and seek games ever since Majora ruined it for me inside of the moon." He made a sneer when he mentioned it.

"So what do you suggest?" Farore cocked an eyebrow.

"You pick, sweetheart. Give me something I can get a challenge from." Oni suggested, grinning at her in a way that almost made her shiver from the cold. For a moment, she couldn't understand what it was about him that made the other deities like her sisters cower in fear whenever he appears to them. The way he did that made her want him all the more since he matches her in bravery and fierce determination to do what is right for their land.

"How about a puzzle game? Try to use your knowledge of the foundation to reach where I will be hiding." Farore said as she jumps up to the entrance where the Forest Temple is hiding. "The rules are simple, the whole building where I will be hiding is going to try and trick you in order to make sure that you don't find me. If you manage to succeed in getting all of the puzzles solved, then you can meet me in the end. I can't promise any prizes for you, because that will have to remain as a secret between us."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Fair enough. Can't wait to see you soon." Farore nods as she goes inside of the Forest Temple and makes sure that she accommodates the surround traps and tunnels to be more challenging than the ones that Link had gone through in his time as an adult. She switches the hidden buttons that make the water go down or up to be up on the vines instead of on the ground. She summons the Skulltula's and the Stalfos to be positioned in the twisted hallways and in front of the eye switches so that it would be more difficult for her competitor. She kept the Poe sisters in their same positions, but added in their own attacks to make the challenge more difficult like giving Joelle some fire rings to throw at the Fierce Deity and Amy would have the ability to disappear in a flurry of leaves and appear in another room so that he would have to go find her. Beth would get to have the ability to fill a room with water that will fill up to the brim inside one room so that he would have to dive down and attack her from there. Meg is kept the same, except her mirror clones will be doubled to not four but twelve. She went downstairs on the elevator to the one room where Link battled against Phantom Ganon and wondered what she should do to change up the room for her friend.

She thought about how she could make the pictures into a pattern game for him. Try to keep up with the matching rhythms that she designed. She frowned, thinking that it would be boring for him since he doesn't have very much patience for pattern games. Perhaps she could make the pictures be like puzzles with different designs on the landscapes and shuffle the pieces to see if he can get the picture back together the way it was supposed to. She smiled at the thought. That would be the most suitable arrangement for when he is finished with all of the other hard challenges to test his strength and durability.

She heard from another room away the sound of the door opening on top of where she is hiding at. He has reached the center room where the elevator is, and he most likely got passed the four Wolfo's she left to guard the outside of the temple. She quickly jumped through the picture to where the meadow is and shuffled the pieces around before he would think to come into that room and find her.

XXXXX

"Too easy!" The Fierce Deity exclaimed in disappointment over the Wolfos predictable moves on trying to attack him. He has made it to the one hallway in the entrance of the temple after waiting for a couple of minutes to allow Farore the time to set up her game for him. He is sometimes not very patient in getting what he wants, but he knows when to keep his distance until the time was right. However, it felt like what he is doing should have been done a long time ago when he and Farore took out Majora together. Well, he did, but she let him borrow her hero with her permission as she protected him from Majora's corruption magic that was trying to destroy both him and the little boy.

Back when he was stuck inside of the mask, he could feel a strong presence right beside the boy who had the mask in his possession at the time. He was a little bit frightened over the fact that Majora could try to destroy him at any given moment, but when he saw the beauty before him, he immediately calmed down. He never would have thought that he would fall for someone like Farore, who is always the most brave and humble goddess of Hyrule, but he did the moment he saw her. He never had very many friends besides the Four Giants who are his mentors, that is usually because nobody was brave enough to stay on his good side. Those like Din and Nayru and that troublesome Volgo are always too scared to face him and break the ice, Farore was a different story since she was the only one courageous enough to get close to him and that is one of the things he loved the most about her besides her beauty. He very much preferred roses with thorns instead of the kid friendly ones.

He wanted to just keep her with him in the moon where no one would be able to retrieve her, but he knew that he would only get into trouble from her sisters, so he relinquishes that thought. He was always pretty bored when it was just him in the meadow, with no one to keep him company. His hunger for the Goddess of Courage only grows each time when he thinks about her.

He licked his lips, wondering how good her lips would taste. He opened the next door to the center of the temple where the four different colored torches are lit in a small glow. He remembers some glimpses of the temple and the situations that Link had gone through when he possessed the boy, so he wasn't too surprised over finding the torches. The poe sisters were going to be too easy for him.

He thought wrong. The moment the flames went out and vanished inside of the floor, he couldn't keep an eye on where exactly the flames went where. The blue flame went in the opposite direction from what it once did to Link. The purple flame danced across the elevator in a fast circular pace to make it grind down to the ground. The red flame fly beside him for a moment before it disappeared into the door where he came from and the green flame went underground. He pondered on going through the door he entered from, but he shook that thought from his mind. Instead, he went through the rooms where the blue, purple and green flames vanished into.

 _To be continued..._

 _XXXX_


	2. Puzzling feelings

Her Knight, His Princess

By: Lovely-Girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 2- Puzzling feelings

"Did you think you can hide from me?" The Fierce Deity said to the purple poe, who he remembers is named Meg from when Link was the Hero of Time, as he took down one of her clones that tried to distract him from the real one with a flick of his sword. "You may have made it difficult for the Hero of Time to get past you, but this is a piece of cake for me." Powering up his double helix sword for a ultimate slash attack, he swings it toward the ghost and manages to make her surrender the purple flame from her torch so that he would be one step closer to getting what he wants.

Throughout his adventure in the Forest Temple he was impressed with how Farore presented the Poe sisters to be more of a dangerous threat than what Ganon did in the past. He wasn't at all worried about the Stalfos and the Wallmasters when he went through just about every single room to figure out the puzzles Farore intended for him to master. The Stalfos were foolish enough to think he was weak, and they paid the price for their idiocy when he ended their lives. The Wallmasters thought that he would be easy prey, but when they tried to clamp onto him and pull him back to the beginning, Oni just places his hand on them and sucks away their energy to loosen their grip on him. Thanks to him looking through Link's memories about the Forest Temple, Oni manages to pin point what had changed and what he is expected to see.

He didn't need to search for the keys to get behind the locked doors. When something is in his way, he just rips it off from its seams and throws it to the side with only one hand. He also didn't need to fight against the monsters that tried to get in his way; he only needs to grab them on their head or by their own weapon and grinds them to the ground.

Right now he has managed to find Meg and Beth. Beth was the first Poe he found in one of the hallways where Link first found her, and Meg was hiding in the other hallway where Joelle was supposed to be. He wasn't at all intimidated by how Beth tried to deter him from trying to get her blue flame when she tried to fill up the whole room with water from head to toe. He wondered what the Poes thought when he showed them that he can be dangerous in the water as well as on land. He was incredibly agile and fast in the water to the point where Beth could hardly keep up with watching out for his attacks.

He began his next search for Joelle and Amy to find out where they were hiding. Remembering that there was one room where the green poe once challenged Link to figuring out a puzzle piece to form a picture of her, he went underneath the temple grounds and found her in the exact same position as she once was. Studying the picture closely before he saw that the picture vanished from his sights. He groans in annoyance as he rubs his forehead. This was the third time he had to search for the green Poe when it decided to vanish from him to make it more difficult of a puzzle game.

He shrugged, figuring that he can just go after the other Poe while he tries to find out what to do to lure Amy out into the open. He went back to the room where the elevator to the basement is and started his search for Joelle.

XXXXX

Farore watches him going through her challenges. The wind gently blows her hair as she brushes some of her bangs away from her face. She knows that he will be finished with her puzzles pretty soon and she knows that he will stop at nothing until he got what he came here for. But will he be able to find out where she is hiding? If he knows her love for things that are in the forest, the first place he might look for her will be in the Lost Woods.

Why would he keep going through it all for her? It couldn't be because he wants her for himself. Farore thought this to herself as she thought about what the other deities and what her people had thought about her. Many of them thought that Din and Nayru were very beautiful, they even thought of this for Hylia before she left the divine world. But for Farore? All they could whisper was that she will not be able to outshine her sisters in their beauty. For many centuries, Farore would wonder if this was all true. Especially since some of the boy deities wouldn't take their chances with her. They would rather go for Nayru and Din. All they would ever think was that she is nothing more than their shadow. Din and Nayru try their best to cheer her up and tell her that she is just as beautiful as any of them, but Farore was to depressed to tell them that she will never measure up to what they have.

All what Din and Nayru would tell her is this to signify that whatever anyone else said doesn't matter. "You are one of the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule, and there is nothing they can do to throw you off of your throne."

Even the Four Giants would come to her defense, each of them saying that Farore is as awe-inspiring as the ocean and the forests. However, Farore isn't so sure that she believes them. She thinks they were just doing it to be nice when they seriously meant it.

She trembled from the cold, hugging her knees to her chest as she resumes watching the Fierce Deity going through the Forest Temple.

XXXXX

He finally figured out the best way to lure Amy out in the open was to use the shadows from the walls along with the vines to fish the Poe out from her hiding place. He was just one more torch away from being done with the puzzle game Farore made for him. Joelle was a bit of a challenge, but he liked it enough to keep her alive for a while until he ended her and took her torch. The new flame tricks she did really perked his interest in the fight. She was the third Poe to defeat before he sets his sights on the last one.

The Fierce Deity concentrates on the shadows around the room, using some of his dark magic to command the shadows to do his bidding. A minute later the shadows managed to drag the last Poe out into the open as she struggled to get away from the vines.

"Strike four and you're out!" He said with a cunning grin as he charged up his double helix sword and swings it in Amy's direction. The energy blast from his sword electrified the ghost and she disintegrated into the dust while leaving behind the last torch that he needs to complete the game.

He took the torch and moved it with his mind to where the light was supposed to be and watches in satisfaction that the light was coming back to the room. He very much thought that this room was more comfortable than Odolwa's game room back inside of the moon. At least, the Forest Temple had a lot more challenges than all of the moon children's game rooms put together.

The elevator came up from the ground, opening the way for the Fierce Deity as he jumps in and allows it to lead him downstairs in three seconds. Of course, he knows that he has to work on getting in to the last room by shuffling the walls in order to get to the switches hiding behind the gates.

It should have been easy for him to figure out exactly where the switches are, since that Link went through it before, but he could tell that when he finds the first switch it was blocked when it shouldn't have been. " _Farore probably switched those around as well."_ He thought to himself and smiles devilishly. " _You didn't disappoint me at all little blossom. Well played!"_ Of course he knew all along that she would never disappoint him. That was one of the things he loved about her.

It took him a few minutes to memorize where each switch was and which ones had a gate on top of it. He managed to find out that the third switch, which was saved for last when Link was there, is put first. Then he found that the first switch was the second one to press and the second switch was put in last. Once he was finished with the switches, he fixed up the corridors once again to its rightful place and went over to the big door at the finish line. But he knew that he was far from finished in the temple. There was still one more room to go through before he finds his little blossom.

He opened the door by pulling it open with his hands and he let himself into the dark room where Link once battled against Phantom Ganon. He snickered to himself as he looks through the memories Link had when he first battled the monster in the temple. To think that he knew how to play tennis with his ultimate nemesis was something else. He wondered if he and Majora could have done something like this, but then again, it would be better if they didn't do something as ridiculous as that. He couldn't see how that was going to work with him and Majora, especially since he killed that demon where he won't be able to come back in one piece.

Once he got to the center of the room, he looked around to see that the paintings, which were supposed to be just a forest path, are all changed to different locations around Hyrule; one was a picture of the Death Mountain, one was Lake Hylia, one was the graveyard, one was the desert, one was Hyrule Field and the last one was of the Lost Woods. The pictures were also mixed up beyond recognition where he couldn't tell where the bottom half of the picture is supposed to be. Some of the picture pieces were simply put somewhere else while others were turned upside down.

He sighs as he studies the pictures carefully. Farore wasn't joking one bit about giving him a puzzle game. The Death Mountain picture and the desert were the easiest to put back together. The graveyard picture did put up a challenge when he was trying to figure out which gravestone belonged to where, but he managed to finish it in a minute. The Lake Hylia picture along with Hyrule Field and the Lost Woods were a thorn in the backside for him because the grass pieces of the puzzles were either in the wrong place or they switched with each other so that he was forced to take one out and exchange it for something else. If the puzzle piece didn't merge with the other pieces, he would know that he put it in the wrong place. He had to do this once or twice with them.

As soon as he got the last piece in, a note from Farore can be seen on the floor in a flurry of leaves inside of the room. The leaves spelled out what he needed to do next. " **Where do you think I am most likely to hide?** "

Not in Death Mountain or in the desert, for he knew that she doesn't like to be in a place that is terribly hot. At least that was what she told him a long time ago back when they first met. She even complained a bit about how humid Ikana Canyon was. The lake, while it is a very beautiful place, she would rather prefer something more private and peaceful. He learned of this from when she told him that she gets bored easily when she is surrounded by water. She even mentioned that she didn't like to spend that much time in the Great Bay when she was in Termina. He turned away from the Lake Hylia picture to study the others. The graveyard wouldn't be the perfect place for her to hide in, he thought to himself as he shook his head at the picture. The graveyard would be more likely his line of work than what Farore does. So then it left Hyrule Field and the Lost Woods.

Hyrule Field seems to be way too easy. His gut was telling him to go to the Lost Woods. That place he knew always set up a puzzling challenge of walking through the woods without getting lost. With all of those nasty twists and turns, making mortal men's heads hurt from trying to find a way out. He smirked at the thought of looking in that place for her. Farore has always been at home in the forest and that was where she could relax and be herself. To listen to nothing but the crickets, and feel the wind in your face.

"I'm coming for you Farore." He whispers as he jumps into the picture of the Lost Woods, leaving the Forest Temple behind as he goes to where she is hiding.

XXXXX

He appeared in a flurry of stars to the entrance of the Lost Woods, blinking his eyes in suspicion he wondered where he should start in finding the girl. Normally in Hyrule if you are in the Lost Woods, you have to find your way around without getting lost and if you did you would turn into either a Skull Kid or a Stalfos. It was no problem for him after all. He did find her once, and he can find her again by using the stars and the moon in the night sky to help him locate her. He starts walking through the wood tunnel on his left, going backwards from the entrance to where the Forest Temple was and then he went right to go through one more tunnel before setting his sights on the one to his right.

He found her hanging around on a huge tree, her bare feet hanging freely while the winds gentle breeze filled the air. "So you finished my game. I hope it was to your liking." She comments as she looks down and holds his gaze while he looks up to her. Her green hair, how luscious it would be for him to caress it. He could already taste those lips of hers on the tip of his tongue, even when he hasn't done so yet. For a moment, he thought about backing away from her and leave her in peace, but he scolded himself in his thoughts. He had come too far to lose his chance with her.

Farore watches as he begins to tread closer and closer to the tree and then climbs it till he reaches the top and sits down on the branch next to her. "I took my time to admire your game. It is much more better than what the Moon Children had in my domain." Oni comments.

Farore groans in annoyance and shyly looks away from his gaze. "You ALWAYS think that whatever I have is better than yours. It wouldn't hurt you one bit to tell me that I am not good enough for you."

"And why should I? You are more than good enough for me." Oni argues back, although he did it more gently than he usually does when he is with someone else. He could never find it in his heart to yell at her. Let alone make her cry in front of him.

"But why would you choose me Oni?" Farore asks, her voice doesn't sound convinced of Oni's answer. "There are plenty of other Goddesses of Hyrule who are much more prettier than me and are much more worthier of your attention than I do."

He didn't speak for quite a long time as he looks at the stars for a moment and then turns his attention to her. He raises his gloved left hand to cover her cheek and holds her gaze with his. "You never faltered in my presence. Even when I lost my temper. That is what made me choose you, not only because you are beautiful but you have the courage to face what the others do not wish to face." Back in the day when they first met, he wasn't on good terms with her, for he thought that she would be like all of the other deities who would run away from him. She managed to be as stubborn as a statue whenever he got into his outbursts. The only thing that she said after he calmed down was this, "Is that all you got?" He knew there was something special with her after she said that.

"But why me? Why not Din or Nayru or the others?" Her voice broke as she tried to hold it together. She half expected for him to turn away from her and never look back. She had often heard the stories from the minor goddesses of Hyrule that Oni would take someones heart and crush them in his hands, how some of them believed that he is incapable of love to anyone. Farore personally didn't think it is true. She reasoned with herself that he can be as charming as her hero Link if he chooses to, but he rarely shows it to other people.

He scoffs, holding back a snicker as he pushes her playfully off of the branch, but he held her close while he hanged upside down on the tree branch. "Those girls are nothing compared to you!" He could detect that his little trick surprised the goddess in his arms as he relished over having her in his embrace. "When I see them I just shrug it off and keep going on about my business, but when it is you I always get this incredible urge like my brain switched itself to a different task than the one I wanted to do a while ago." He leans his head close enough that their foreheads touched and then he closes the gap by smashing his lips gently against hers.

All of those dark thoughts Farore had about being beautiful to the Fierce Deity had melted away within his kiss and she wanted to drown in it forever, not wanting to let him go as she wraps her right arm over his shoulder and her left arm went above his waist. She could feel him raising his hands to her head and caresses her head, brushing his fingers through her hair. Once she finally let him have control over the kiss, he pulled her closer to him as his fingers moved to the back of her dress. It was not enough for him to have her lips, he craved to place his lips over the rest of her body.

"Ah isn't this meadow nice in the nighttime honey. I would bet that Farore built this place specifically for people who want to have some peace and quiet." A woman's voice echoed in the forest as Farore and the Fierce Deity were forced to stop what they were doing and look to see what was interrupting their moment. It was two of the mortals from Hyrule Castle Town, a wife and her husband, who were just taking a nightly stroll through the forest.

"Bah! What good has she done to deserve being called a Goddess of Hyrule? She is a useless one for all I care." The husband grumbled to himself as he goes through the forest with his wife.

A sudden shift in the Fierce Deity's chest made him tense up and look down at the mortal who said something bad about his little blossom. All Farore could do was wait and see what was happening. She knows that once he gets angry at something he doesn't stop until he brought his own form of justice on the mortals who seek to blasphemy against a deity of Hyrule.

"Now honey, that is not a nice way to say to the Goddess of Courage," The woman said, fully ready to defend the Goddess, but her husband raised his hand as if to tell her to keep quiet.

"Courage is not going to help us one bit. She should not have been a goddess at all. Why couldn't we just have Nayru and Din is beyond my understanding, but they should just disown her-" The husband couldn't finish his rant as he tripped over one of the Fierce Deity's shadows that were hanging around in the woods. Farore could see that Oni was holding his hand out, commanding the shadows to obey him and make the man humiliate himself in front of his wife.

"You should watch what you say dear. You may never know when the Goddesses are listening to what you are saying." The wife warned sternly as she picked up her husband off of the ground and helps him out of the forest. She was unaware that Farore and the Fierce Deity were there in the forest listening in on every word.

After waiting for a couple of minutes until it looked like they won't be disturbed, the Fierce Deity relaxes his stance and looks back at Farore. "That old man is nothing but a fool to think you are not important enough to be a goddess." He said in order to try and cheer her up.

Farore wasn't convinced as she shook her head in dismay. He could see that whatever the man said really hurt her with his words and he wished that he could teach that guy a lesson for bullying his princess. He wanted to cradle and sooth her until all of those words were erased from her memory, but he knows that if he did any such thing it would only make her spirit falter and become fragile. He rather likes it when she has a backbone in taking care of her own problems.

"Courage is not sought after as much as Power and Wisdom." She mutters.

"Power is okay when you have a straight head on what you are doing with it, but too much will cause someone to go insane and corrupted in the wrong hands." Oni notes as he uses his shadow puppets to picture Farore's sister Din and Ganondorf, who although Oni has not met in person but he heard the stories and saw the memories of Link battling against him in Hyrule. "Wisdom is good for many people to heed and take advice on when they are fully educated in the art, but even that quality has its limits when some people choose to turn it around and use it for their own selfish ends." He next makes the shadows picture Farore's sister Nayru and switches out the picture of Ganondorf to the princess of Hyrule. "Courage, while it may not be the best quality that people should search for, it is there and it cannot be moved no matter how many times someone tries to break it down. It stands strong and shows what you can do if you choose to act on it." Finally he changed the shadows to make it show Farore's picture with Link to set it as an example of what he is saying.

"You really think so Oni?" Farore questioned, trying not to blush at the comment. She held onto him as he lets go of the tree branch his legs were hanging on to and he quickly back-flipped to land on his feet in the grass while holding her close.

"I don't _think_ Farore, I _know."_ He whispered huskily as he pulls her in for another kiss. It always seemed to him that each time he kisses her it just leaves him wanting more. "I love you just the way you are."

Farore relents to his touch, letting him erase her doubts within the kiss. It was until she felt him starting to rip a bit of her dress, mainly the top piece, she jolted back in shock as she tries her best to shield her chest from his prying eyes. "Oni! You know you are going to get in trouble for that right?"

"Oops!" He pretended to act all innocent, but his smirk is still written on his face. "Did you not want me to show you how much I want you?"

"We'll have time for that when we officially declare ourselves a couple. But wait until after the end of my Masquerade ball celebration." Farore begged gently as she tries to fix up her dress, all the while covering it up with her left arm.

"Oh that's right. I heard stories from the Giants that your sisters are hosting it." Oni muses. "I suspect that your sisters don't want me to come and ruin their plans for you."

Farore tries her best not to blush in embarrassment, "My sister's wouldn't expect you to show up, but I would want you to show up. This honor is not specifically for me, it is for you too in my book. But Din and Nayru don't know about me inviting you so I kept it a secret until I could see you again."

"You naughty little girl, inviting me where I am not wanted by others." Oni chuckles darkly as he puts his left hand over his mouth to hide his smile. This was just too interesting to pass up. "When would you like me to show up and sweep you off your feet?"

Farore gave this some thought as she remembers some of the special events that happened in Termina that she could fit in with him. Upon remembering Link's sidequest for Anju and Kafei, she thought that would be a perfect fit for both of them. "How about we meet again at the last day of my Masquerade ball? We can hang out quietly in my bedroom and then-"

"Have sex?" He guessed, only to receive a playful punch in his chest.

"Don't you dare think about it!" Farore scolds lightly. She can tell that he is thinking about it despite her warning. "You must remember that my sisters will go full Armageddon on you if you did that without their consent."

He surrenders as he shrugs his shoulders in disappointment. "Fine! We will wait until the last day of your masquerade ball. Just make sure you are stunning as the sun little blossom because you brought light into the darkness of my night."

With that settled, they both decide to return to their proper realms until the Masquerade Ball comes around the corner.

XXXXXX

 _Author's Note: Just one more chapter to go and then this three shot story is done._


End file.
